


I Never Left

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Kandomere has a nightmare about you dying and his need to be close to you, accidentally wakes you up.





	I Never Left

Rousing from your sleep you open your eyes to find Kandomere stroking your cheek with one hand. You smile at him sleepily and his hand drifts from your cheek to your chin. Slowly he pulls you towards him and kisses you. It’s a slow, gentle kiss, so gentle that when he finally pulls away and lets go of your chin, that you look at him and ask quietly, “What was that for?” His arm wraps itself back around you as he takes a moment to answer.  
“I had a dream about you,” he says finally.  
Resting your head comfortably back on the pillow, in your sleep-addled state you mutter, “That’s nice,” closing your eyes. He grips you tighter and you feel him press a kiss to the top of your head and he inhales deeply. You sigh contentedly.  
But when he inhales a second time you feel his arms clutch at you desperately. Confused, you lean away from him and open your eyes. When you meet his gaze, you notice there’s a quivering in his eyes, very unusual from his usual steadfast gaze. 

Realization dawning, you reach out and tuck a delicate strand of hair back behind his ear and cup his face.  
“What happened in the dream?” you ask.  
“You, you uh…there was-“ he struggles to speak swallowing.  
You stroke his face with your thumb urging him to continue, he glances at your hand and then back at your eyes.  
“You were gone, I couldn’t save you,” Kandomere finally manages to say.  
Shushing him, you lean forward and kiss him softly and slowly. 

Pulling back you rest your forehead against his and rub your head and nose on his. He reciprocates the gesture, tightening his arms around you. Leaning back to look at him, you hold his gaze, “I’m here, my love, I never left,” you say stroking his face. He visibly relaxes and you smile reassuringly. You wrap your arm around his waist and hold him close to you. Pressing a few kisses to his chest before resting your forehead against him. Kandomere rests his head on top of yours and buries his nose in your hair. When he takes a few deep breaths, you know it’s because he’s inhaling your scent. He said it always comforted him, to know you were so close. Softly you start humming the tune of an old elvish song he’d taught you. Kandomere shifts slightly craning his ear towards the sound, and he starts gently stroking your back. You continue, repeating the song again and again until you feel Kandomere’s breathing even out. Smiling, you press close to his warm chest and finally allow yourself to drift off once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I also have been posting these fics:
> 
> http://warriorofdragons.tumblr.com


End file.
